vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
123260-its-really-necessary-the-credit-card
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- the paypal option also needs to have a credit card associated, in latin america we use paypal but we dont associate a credit card to it because you can go to some stores like oxxo and pay an amount that is added to your account in paypal the subscription and the money its not the problem to these people, the problem is they have the real and physical cash, not a credit card and they wanna use their real and physical cash buying gametime cards but even if they do that, they need someone to lend the data of a credit card for a one time use for set up the subscription, even if they already payed for the retail game and their respective gametime. as i said getting a credit card here its a process that could take you like a month, and activating for online purchases will be like several weeks, and the costs of having a credit card are really high, not a big part of the store market accept credit cards, and people culturally dont trust much in banks (thats some of the reasons there isnt widely spread that culture of the credit card) thats a really good tip dude, im investigating those gift cards a question about it 1. do you get a phisical card, or they send you something like the data of a card (the second option would be awesome because it would ressolve al the issues instantly of the folks here, if we can buy some kind of digitall credit card with our paypal accounts there wouldnt be a problem) but you can say you can enter the game without seting up a suscription with a credit card after buying a retail copy? how do you did that? can you teach us? | |} ---- ---- yes the thing is that with every other mmo that i have played i could use the gametime that comes with the game without needing a credit card (wow, swtor,Eso), i just played, and when the end of that gametime comes ill look for a credit card or a gametime card or any way possible to play the game because im already hooked on it. Even, at the launch of wildstar you didnt need to have a credit card to use your first 30 days that came with your retail copy, just install and play | |} ---- ---- Oh that's a good point. I wonder if you can buy the game with your free trial applied and bypass the credit card requirement. | |} ---- one of the guys already tried that, once you put the retail box code into your account wont let you enter the game until you set up a subscription even if you use the free trial days after that | |} ---- I'd assume it's an identity measure to stop goldsellers, but it is an annoying one. I wish there was another way. Let us mail them a bill or scan an ID, maybe? | |} ---- ---- yeah someone ingame told me to do this, i did tell the guys to do that, 2 of em have at this moment waiting the response of their tickets, i still need to contact the other one, i hope they can bypass this quickly and let wildstar trap em into nexus | |} ---- ---- ---- and thats the problem olivar, im here since launch and at that time you didnt need a credit card to set up a suscription (i just downloaded and started to play), or you could use your paypal account without credit cards associated to pay for the months when your time was over and nothing bad happened. But since drop 2 (or it was drop 1?3?) they changed the rules, now to set up a suscription you need a credit card, if you do it with paypal you need a credit card, even if after that you pay your months with a paypal account without a credit card associated you need a credit card somehow for a few minutes just to set up a suscription, or if you will pay with gametime cards from a store you need a credit card for set up the suscription. Once you have set up your suscription if you want you will never touch a credit card again, but that just seems a burocratic process that is hurting our ability to lure people into nexus. | |} ---- ---- quoting myself "as i said getting a credit card here its a process that could take you like a month, and activating for online purchases will be like several weeks, and the costs of having a credit card are really high, not a big part of the store market accept credit cards, and people culturally dont trust much in banks (thats some of the reasons there isnt widely spread that culture of the credit card)" for those reasons quoting me again " the credit card phenomenon isnt very spread and people dont trust anybody with their credit cards" so they (if arent gamers) dont see with good eyes that you ask a favor for putting their data into a site to set up a subscription and pay for a game, they just dont lend you the credit card even if no charges are being done. And thats without mentioning taxes (that can raise up to 33% in my country for having it and other more for every transaction you do), those are some of the reasons having a credit card its sinnonimous of having a steady job and a finnance life secured (those words are incompatible with the life of a student be universitary, high school, or just graduated the ones im defending and trying to make em enter nexus) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- actually i just finaly had the chance to play today and i needed to set up a subscription first, sorry for getting your hopes up. | |} ---- ----